Revenge of the Spirit
by Wolf of the Frozen Flame
Summary: Sequel to Dreams of Despair. The gang is in the D.T. again. Yusuke and Kuwabara were victorious in their matches, and Hiei woke in time to save Kurama's life. But what part do his dreams play? Why is he hearing voices? And who is this vengeful spirit?
1. Recap

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

This is the sequel to The Suffering of Friendship and Dreams of Despair. (If you didn't read them, please do so before reading this)

Let me just make one thing clear. This fic IS NOT yaoi. None of my fics are. I don't like it, so I don't write it. Now that that is said, lemme get on with the story.

Yes, everyone, I'm back!! Thanks to the reviewers of my two previous stories once again for all your support! This is the sequel to Dreams of Despair (wow, I never thought I'd say those words!) I hope you enjoy this as much as you enjoyed my previous stories, The Suffering of Friendship and Dreams of Despair!! Please review!!

&&&&&

_Background music_

Yusuke Urameshi and his team have been pulled into another Dark Tournament. During their last round, Yusuke and Kuwabara were forced to fight five against two. Hiei was busy struggling against horrible images in his mind, and Kurama was fighting for his life while they both lay unconscious. Through good strategies and even better luck, Yusuke and Kuwabara were able to win the round. Meanwhile, Hiei had woken to find his best friend dying beside him. Upon returning to the hotel, Yusuke discovered Hiei awake and ready to give his life in saving his friend. Yusuke convinced Hiei to let him to take care of it, and now they are all alive and healing well.

_End music_

_Little dudda dudda daaaa and words appear in blue on a black background:_

Revenge of the Spirit


	2. Yusuke Checks In

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

&&&&&

Yusuke made a final check on Kuwabara, who was still unconscious from the snakebite, Kurama, who was sleeping and recovering his energy, and Hiei, who just sat there in Kurama's room, staring out the window. The Detective smiled as he remembered the events of the past few days. It had been tough on all of them, but they had gotten through it.

"I'm going outside for some fresh air. Wanna come?" he asked. Hiei didn't even flinch at the sudden noise. "Hn," he said, and made no effort to either get up or explain his decision.

Yusuke shrugged. "Okay. Suit yourself. See ya later." Hiei blinked, and the Detective took that as a sign of understanding.

"I don't blame 'im for not wanting to leave Kurama, after what they've been through together," Yusuke muttered to himself as he walked down the hallway. He wasn't sure about what happened after he had left the room yesterday, but he knew it must have been pretty important for Hiei to decline an opportunity to spar with him. He figured it had something to do with the red and black gem that now rested against Kurama's chest.

"Ah well, at least I won't have to use up my energy fighting with 'im," Yusuke yawned. He stretched his arms behind his head and walked outside into the sunshine.

&&&&&

Yes, I know, short chapter! I'm sorry! Next one is longer! Please review!!


	3. Voices

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Yes, this is a longer chapter! I hope it makes up for the last one! And just to tell you, please be patient about updates, because "the dreaded school" has started for me. Please review and tell me what you think so far!!!

&&&&&

Hiei sat there, staring out the window. He was tired, but he couldn't sleep. Each time he would try to close his eyes, there were those images again, flashes of his previous dreams, haunting him. Besides, he had to stay awake to make sure Kurama was all right. He had to stay awake. But even as he thought this, his eyelids began to droop.

"Burn! Feel pain as you've never experienced it! Burn!"

"AAHHHHHHHH!!"

"KURAMA!!! NOO!!!"

He jolted awake again with his own scream ringing in his ears. This was ridiculous. Why was he afraid of a mere dream?

Still, he had to stay awake.

He had to stay awake.

He had to...

Stay.....

Awake.......

He was walking along an earthen path through the forest. Soon, he came to a clearing. Kurama was lying there alone, looking up at the clouds.

Hiei walked over to his friend. "Hello, Hiei," the kitsune said, glancing in his direction, but then his gaze returned to the sky. Hiei sat down beside Kurama and looked upward. "What are you looking at?" the fire demon asked.

Kurama folded his hands behind his head. "Just the clouds," he answered. "Sometimes they appear to take shapes. Quite marvelous, really. Look there. What do you see?"

Hiei lay down on his back and stared up at the fluffy white clouds. One looked to him like a dragon, beating it's mighty wings. "It's a dragon," he remarked.

The fox smiled. "Is that what you see? I see a sparrow, navigating the winds with ease." Hiei looked closer, but couldn't see what his friend was talking about. His gaze shifted to another cloud. It looked like a person, a human-like figure, so perfect it seemed real. Every feature of his face, yes it was a man, and clothing was so defined, as if it could start speaking at any minute.

Then Hiei saw a flash of gold in the man's eyes, and his mouth pulled into an evil smirk. He gasped as he realized who it was. The man he was looking at was Ryton.

Before he could do anything, Ryton had leapt down on them, showering sparks everywhere. "So, we meet again," he sneered. "You will not escape me this time. Blaze of the Heated Storm!" Golden light shot through the air straight for Kurama. Hiei lay there, frozen. The energy absorbed into Kurama's body. The fox felt it get increasingly get hotter. Hiei felt it, too. Before long, they both began to burn.

Kurama shrieked, arching his back and jerking around in agony.

Hiei still couldn't move. Even though he was in excruciating pain, he didn't move an inch, except to scream in torment.

"KURAMA!!! NOOOO!!!!!!!"

Hiei jolted awake, panting, his body covered in cold sweat. He sat there, breathing heavily, trying to calm himself. But he kept remembering his dream. He couldn't get it out of his mind. The pain had felt so real...

"Hiei? What's wrong?" asked a worried voice.

The fire demon jumped in surprise. Kurama was lying in his bed, very much awake and staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"N-nothing. Nothing. I-"

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "Hiei. I know something's wrong because I can feel it. Just because I don't know your feelings as well as you know mine doesn't mean I can't feel them. Tell me."

Hiei sighed and, with a shaking voice and much effort, told Kurama all about the dreams he had had during unconsciousness, purposefully leaving out the ones about Ryton.

"Well," the kitsune said thoughtfully, "I have a feeling that those dreams were products of our feelings. The dreams where I was causing you pain could have happened because, at that moment, I was feeling guilty about hurting you in some way. Remember, you don't just feel my physical pain, you also feel pain from my soul. The dreams where you were tormenting me were probably products of your own guilt and despair."

Hiei nodded in agreement, but then said, "There were other dreams, too. Only two of them, but they seemed the most real, and the most alike. In both, we were in the forest, talking. Suddenly, Ryton would appear, and attack you with his Blaze of the Heated Storm. I would be frozen, helpless, while you were tortured and killed. I felt the pain, also, but I didn't die. I just watched as you were torn apart before my eyes. That's what woke me in time to save you."

Silence filled the room, and Hiei avoided Kurama's eyes. "Well, he's dead now," said the fox slowly. "Those must have just been our feelings combined."

Hiei shook his head. "No, that's the problem. Neither of us feel that way now, and I just had another of those dreams."

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand. Could you explain it further?"

Hiei growled in annoyance. "Kurama! I just had a dream about-"

"_Heh heh heh_."

Hiei broke off suddenly and glanced around. What was that?

"What is it, Hiei?" asked Kurama.

The fire demon looked at him. "You didn't hear it?"

Kurama's eyes clouded in confusion. "Hear what?"

"That laugh..."

"_Heh heh heh._"

Hiei jumped and looked around wildly. "Hiei? What's the matter?" came Kurama's concerned voice again.

"You must hear it, Kurama. Stop playing games with me."

"I'm not playing games, Hiei, and I don't hear anything. Are you all right?"

Hiei glanced around again. "I'm not going crazy," he muttered to himself.

"_Are you so sure?_"

Hiei suddenly felt a searing pain in his Jagan. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!" he yelled, clutching his head in his hands. He fell off the windowsill to the ground in agony. He felt like he was being ripped apart, like his head was being spit in two.

He vaguely became aware of a muffled cry of "Hiei!" and someone trying desperately to reach him, but it was soon drowned out by his own screams and an evil laugh...


	4. Just A Dream? Or Something More?

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thank you to my reviewers:

kurama and Hiei's girlfriend- I'm glad you like it so far!! I agree, it's like school was created to keep people from having fun. Anywho, here's the next chapter!

Minakara- Thanks for reviewing! Here's the update!

firefox017- Glad you like it! Thank you!!

Fantom Kitsune- Sorry about the cliffie... Here's the update! Just to ask, did you read the first two stories before this one? You don't have to, just asking. It'll make more sense if you read those first. Thanks for reviewing!! Glad you like it!!

akuma11424- Sorry I haven't emailed...school...evil... Hehe :-) Here's the update, sorry about keeping you in suspense!!

K.C.Whitestar- Glad you like!! LOL!! That necklace would probably come in handy in this case...

Sorry about not updating sooner!! I've been busy with school. Like I said previously, PLEASE be patient about updates!! I'll try my best to add new chapters as often as possible, I promise!! I also apologize for any cliffhangers!! Anyway, thanks for reading!! Please tell me what you think so far!! And I'll _try_ to update ASAP!!

&&&&&

"Hiei!"

His eyes shot open. What had happened? Slowly his blurry vision came into focus. He saw Kurama kneeling over him. But why?

"Hiei, what happened?" the fox asked, concern making his voice shake.

Suddenly Hiei remembered. He bolted upright, ignoring the pounding pain that filled his head. Had it just been another dream? Was it his mind playing tricks on him? Or had it really happened?

"Hiei, answer me!" Kurama exclaimed, grabbing his friend's shoulders and forcing him to look into his eyes.

They stayed like that for a long time, Hiei staring at Kurama, unblinking, still breathing heavily, and Kurama studying his friend, the expression in his eyes, the flashes of his emotion that the fox could feel.

Finally, Hiei pulled away from Kurama's grasp. "It was just another dream," he muttered to himself. "I didn't hear anything. It was just a dream."

"It wasn't a dream," Kurama stated.

Hiei looked up at him in shock. "What are you talking about, fox?" he said, though his voice barely made a sound.

"You didn't have a dream," Kurama said. "Whatever happened really happened. You were telling me about your dreams, and then suddenly you claimed you heard something. I felt a slight pang of pain in my head, and the next thing I knew, you were rolling around on the floor, clutching your head and screaming. You've been unconscious for about five minutes."

Hiei put his head in his hand and stared straight ahead as if in a daze. "How is this possible?" he murmured. Kurama stared at him. "Please tell me what happened," the kitsune said.

Hiei shuddered and, his voice shaking, told his story in whispered words.

"I heard...a laugh...and then...it was a voice, Kurama...like it could read my mind, it spoke to me...then...pain, blinding pain, in my Jagan...and the laugh, the evil laugh...Kurama..."

Hiei raised his red eyes to meet the green ones of the kitsune.

"...it was Ryton."


	5. Clan of TwoTails

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

K.C. Whitestar- Thank you!! (takes red and yellow InuYasha necklace) Oh Ryton...

firefox017- Thanks! I'm really glad you like my stories! Tearing you apart?! (picks up torn pieces of firefox017 and tries to glue you back together again) I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!!!

purplehairedwonder- I'm glad you like it! Enjoy the update!

kurama and hiei fav girlf- Glad you like it!! When I have lots of time I'll be looking through your stories!! Here's the update!!

Darkclaw- Glad you like it! Yes, surprises galore! lol Here's the update!!

Cookies to you all!! (throws cookies to reviewers) Please tell me how you like it so far!!

.....................

Yusuke yawned and sat down under a tree deep in the forest. He stretched, put his hands behind his head, and looked around.

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, their team was recovering well and didn't have to fight for awhile, and there was no sign of trouble anywhere. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Even though Yusuke had told Hiei that he was going out to train, really he had no intention of doing any such thing. "Just some good old R&R," he said to himself, closing his eyes.

"So _this_ is the great Yusuke Urameshi," a voice laughed. The Detective's eyes shot open and he glanced around. No one was in sight.

"Can't find me?" the voice asked playfully. Yusuke looked again, and still couldn't see anyone.

"Is this the best the great Yusuke Urameshi can do?" the voice asked, dripping with disappointment. "Why don't you try looking up?"

Yusuke's eyes shot upward. There, crouched on a branch of the tree, was a woman with cat-like ears and two bushy tails. "Yes, there you go!" the two-tail exclaimed.

"Just who the heck are you?!" Yusuke yelled, jumping up and clenching his fists.

The two-tail's jade green eyes glimmered with amusement. "My name is Siana. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a two tailed cat demon. Two-tails are very rare, and usually very powerful."

"Thanks for the info," Yusuke said, "But what do you want?! Can't you see I'm trying to relax here?!"

Siana leapt down from the tree, twisting her body in midair and landing on all fours just inches from Yusuke's feet. "I came to size up the competition," she said, rising. "But, you don't seem to be doing that much training right about now."

"That's right," Yusuke said through clenched teeth. "So just go on back to your master, or should I call and say I've found a stray cat? Oh wait, it seems you've lost your collar..."

Siana hissed in anger and swiped at Yusuke with her long white claws. The Detective jumped back to keep them from slashing his skin, but four long rips appeared across the front of his white tank top.

"Oh, and that was my favorite shirt," Yusuke said sarcastically.

"You don't want to make a cat angry," the two-tail growled, retracting her claws. "They just might scratch."

Then, the neko let out a sound like a cat's yowl.

"What's that? A sign that you need a litter box?" Yusuke laughed irritably. This cat was really beginning to annoy him.

"Perhaps," Siana answered, her grin revealing four short fangs. "But you won't have to wait long to find out."

Suddenly, Yusuke was surrounded by cats.

(Hundreds of cats. Thousands of cats. Millions and billions and trillions of cats. No, just kidding, sorry! I just had to do that. Did anybody ever read that book when they were little? Ya know what...never mind. Lemme get on with it.)

Suddenly, Yusuke was surrounded by cats, about fifteen or so, all two-tails. Yusuke gaped at them all. He hadn't even heard them coming.

"This is my Clan," Siana purred, drawing closer to the Detective. "I told you not to make a cat angry, didn't I, Detective?"

Yusuke tried moving back, but the nekos had him totally surrounded.

"Just think of how famous this kill will make us," one male two-tail hissed in his ear.

Yusuke swung around, only to be pounced on by a younger female, who said, "He's kinda cute. Maybe we should keep him as a pet."

The Detective shook her off. "Not a bad idea, Li," said another male, stepping up to the now panicking teenager. The two-tail drew his claws close to Yusuke's neck, and the teen stiffened. "But I'd rather see the look on his face as we slowly tear him limb from limb."

"Back off, Miono," Siana said. "He's all mine."

The male neko called Miono hissed with displeasure. He gave Yusuke a death glare, but retracted his claws and moved off. Siana's Clan hesitantly backed away, but remained in a circular position around the two.

"I couldn't wait for our match to do this," Siana said softly. "Are you ready to die, Detective?"

"Heh. Not just yet," Yusuke replied, his voice full of fake confidence.

The neko leapt at Yusuke and he dodged, but her claws swiped the air where his face had been a millisecond before. "Fast," Siana said, "But are you fast enough?"

The neko flipped in the air and began a series of lightning-fast moves with a cat-like liquid grace.

Yusuke couldn't keep up and found himself bleeding slightly in quite a few places. He didn't even have time to counter-attack. Not that he had much energy to counter-attack _with_. His fight with Reti Avorai had drained him completely, not to mention the energy he used while saving Kurama and Hiei. No matter how hard he tried, the most Spirit Energy he could summon was only enough to make his finger tingle.

"So much for the good old R&R," he complained to himself as he tried desperately to escape the cat's flying claws.


	6. The Clan's New Leader

Disclaimer: Do not own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

K.C.Whitestar- lol kitties are soo kawaii, aren't they?! Thanks for the review and finally HERE'S THE UPDATE!!!!!!

firefox017- Glad you like it! I hope that tape has held up...

KaraKurama- Thanks for reviewing! Here's the update!

purplehairedwonder- Glad you like! Thanks a lot, here's the next chappie!

shadowfox017- I'm sorry you lost your pen name!! AW! (gives you big hug) Sorry about not updating sooner! (sees peeling tape) OH NO!!! (starts using really strong glue)

ShatteredSoul56- You've come back!! I missed you!!! (huggles) That's ok, I forgive you. I'm really glad you like it so far!! Here's your update!!

(Just a few reminders: This story takes place two years after the first Dark Tournament, so when I say in this chapter that Yusuke's sixteen, that's why. Also, I stress that neither this story nor any of my work is yaoi. Just because it exists doesn't mean I have to write it. Thank you and have a nice day.)

Hey everybody!! I'm REALLY sorry I haven't updated...school's been evil, EVIL I SAY!!! Well...yeah. That's about it. I'll ask you to please be patient with future updates, for I'm stuck doing dumb French homework every night. Anyway, finally, I introduce to you the next chapter! Enjoy, and please review!!

.....................

"Are you sure it was Ryton?" Kurama asked while pacing the room once again.

Hiei was back in his place on the windowsill, his hand holding his forehead and his fingers halfway through his hairline, holding back the black bangs from his eyes, which were staring blankly downward.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life," the fire youkai answered.

Kurama flung himself down into the nearest chair in agitation, ignoring a pain that flared up in his right leg.

Hiei flinched as his leg began to throb.

Kurama grimaced. "Sorry." Hiei nodded in acknowledgement, and the fox sighed. "But how could it be him? I killed him, I told you I did-"

"And I believe you," Hiei cut in. "I'm saying either he's back, or I'm just becoming delusional."

"Well, I'm sure it's not the latter," Kurama chuckled halfheartedly.

"Then why could only I hear him?"

"Perhaps he was speaking into your mind."

"But it wasn't telepathy, Kurama. I can sense telepathy, hear it in my head. His words I heard with my ears."

"Then why could I not?" Kurama questioned. He paused, and sighed heavily again. "This isn't working. We're going in circles."

"I agree," Hiei said, "But what else can we do? Maybe it wasn't him at all. Maybe it was all just a hallucination."

"You're _not_ going crazy," Kurama said firmly.

"Are you so sure?" Hiei shot back. Then he took in a sharp breath as he realized what he had just said.

The kitsune's eyes narrowed. "What? What is it?"

"I...I don't know," Hiei slowly answered. "Those words...it was exactly what Ryton said to me when I said I wasn't going crazy. And when I said it, I had this odd feeling like...like it wasn't me responding. I don't know. It was strange, that's all."

"Many strange things have been happening over the past few days," Kurama said, clearly concerned. "You should try to rest. We both need to recover, and two tired minds won't benefit our cause."

Hiei sighed. "You're right." He closed his eyes and leaned back, but had no intention of going to sleep for fear of the dreams he might have.

"Take the bed," Kurama said. "You need it more than I."

The fire demon shook his head.

"At least have something to drink before you start pretending to be asleep."

Hiei opened one eye to look at the kitsune. "Who said I was pretending?"

Kurama smiled, rose, and limped over to the supply bags to pour two cups of water. "Here," he said, handing one to his friend.

Hiei eyes it suspiciously, but drank after Kurama had drained his entirely.

Kurama watched him drink with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "There, was that so bad?" the fox asked as he took the cup from Hiei's hand.

Before the fire youkai had time to answer, his eyes were closed and he was safe in the land of dreamless sleep.

Yusuke cried out as the feline's claws sank into his left arm. He had let her get close, too close, and now he was going to pay with his life.

Siana smiled as her nails dug deeper into his flesh, staining her fingers bright crimson and making him scream in pain. She pulled him close to her and twisted her hand downward, bringing Yusuke's arm with it.

The neko then forced him to the ground, stepping on his right hand with her foot. Now her prey was trapped and helpless, and her Clan was cheering her on. She raised her free hand above his neck. "It was nice knowing you, Detective," she purred.

Yusuke's mind raced, but without his Spirit Energy there was nothing he could do. His arm was screaming in pain, still held by the two-tail's sharp grip. His other arm was useless, trapped under the cat's boot. He closed his eyes, waiting for the final blow, the killing stroke.

It came.

But Yusuke didn't feel a thing.

Then he felt warm drops of spilled blood on his skin. Still, there was no pain, no anything. He heard a moan from above him and the hushed whispering of many voices. He slowly opened his eyes.

Standing above him was Siana, but it was she who shed the blood. It was now flowing openly from a wound in her chest. Her eyes glassed over and she dropped to the ground, dead.

_Well, there goes my problem,_ Yusuke thought. _But who...?_

He looked up to see the male two-tail from earlier, the one called Miono, towering over his former leader's body. He had a short dagger clutched in his hand, the full blade shining red.

Miono shot him a look, then glanced around at the startled Clan. "What are you all looking at?" he said confidently. "I thought it was time we had a new leader, and I've decided to fill the position. Anyone have a problem?"

The Clan was silent.

Miono nodded and drew his attention back to the crippled Detective. "And you, human," he said. "Pick yourself up off the ground."

Yusuke really didn't want to mess with this guy. The male neko had saved him, probably just so he could kill him himself, but still. Besides, he was wounded enough as it was. He slowly removed Siana's claws from his arm and stood.

The new leader of the two-tail clan tossed his bloodstained dagger aside. "Yusuke Urameshi, age sixteen, race human, Spirit Detective of the Earth," he said, slowly circling the teen.

"That's right," Yusuke confirmed. "Now what do you plan to do with me?"

"Nothing, for now," Miono said. "You will come with us, and when you are healed I will fight you. And you will die."

Kurama sat on the windowsill that Hiei so often occupied, having moved the fire youkai to the bed. _No wonder Hiei likes this spot_, he thought as he stared blankly out the window. _It has a beautiful view. It's soothing to my senses, and makes it easier to think._

His thoughts drifted to his friend. He turned to look at the fire demon's sleeping form. _I've never seen him so upset._ _How could he possibly be hearing Ryton? He's dead. I saw him die. I heard his last heartbeat. Something's definitely wrong here. But what?_

The neko flicked his unusual tails, one black, the other white, and two others slowly stepped from the ring of Clan members. "Bind his hands, and wrap that wound on his arm," Miono ordered. The two hesitated. "You heard me!" their new leader yelled. Both two-tails jumped and immediately set to work.

The younger two-tail named Li came forward. "Miono, may I gave him some water?" she asked. Her opinion of Miono obviously hadn't changed.

He looked down at her, and his expression softened. "Yes, Li, go ahead."

The girl smiled and ran to the Detective. The others were busy with his arms, so she sprang up onto him. He jumped as her light weight rested on his body. "Open your mouth," she said, wrapping her legs around his waist and letting go of his neck. She took a small canteen from the folds of her tunic.

Yusuke was surprised. Why were they being so nice to him all of a sudden? Didn't Miono want to kill him? Maybe the water was poisoned. Yeah, they wanted to poison him for sure. He refused to open his mouth.

Li narrowed her eyes as if reading his thoughts. "It isn't poisoned, silly-head. Just look." She uncorked the canteen and took a big gulp of water. "See?" she said, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "Come on now, there can't be better proof than that. Now open up."

Yusuke stiffened and gasped softly as his wrists were pulled tightly together. The young neko took this opportunity to shove the neck of the canteen into his mouth. With her other hand she held his nose so he would be forced to drink.

The Detective held it as long as he could, but finally his lungs began to burst and he started to gulp the water down.

Satisfied, Li let go of his nose and pulled the empty canteen away. "Honestly, was that so bad?" She twisted backward, freed his waist from her legs, and flipped off him in one fluid motion.

"Good, now let's go," Miono said. The Clan began to move off, leaving their dead leader behind. "And you, Urameshi," the male neko said.

Having no other choice, Yusuke walked off through the forest beside Li and Miono.


	7. Fox Among the Cats

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

K.C. Whitestar- Thanks! You said I don't have to answer that question, so I'm not. It's a surprise! lol

KayKurama- Drugging water...I guess it's just something legendary bandits do best! lol thanks! I'm glad you like it!

A Life of Rules is No Fun- Thanks for the support! Actually I'm thinking of publishing some things that I've written. But you'd make a fine author yourself!

ShatteredSoul56- Glad you like it! Thank you! Here's the update!

kurama and hiei fav girlf- Glad it was a surprise for you! I love throwing in plot twists! Also thanks for the ideas we talked about, this chapter is for you! :-)

akuma11424- Evil, evil French! lol I still have French homework to do, but it's put on hold so I can update this for ya! Enjoy!

D.F. Feda- Thank you! I'm glad you like it! Yes, school is extremely evil! Do you write fanfics? Next time leave a signed review so I can read some of yours, okay?

shadowfox017- Glad you liked it! It's...Super Glue! (dramatic super hero music in the background) lol congrats on staying in one piece! Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes! Anything but the puppy dog eyes! Here's the next chapter!

Kitsune no Youkai- Glad you like it! Here's the next chapter!

(Note: NONE of my stories contain yaoi. I don't like it, so I don't write it. Thank you and have a nice day.)

Hello everyone! I'm back, but I'm mad because my ENTIRE account got deleted off -mm dot org- for no reason!! Now I gotta re-post everything!! They should really stop the deletion of stories and accounts from ALL the fanfiction sites! Honestly!

On a better note, I'm updating! Hooray for me! Enjoy this chapter and please review!

&&&&&

_"I will have my revenge." _

Hiei's eyes shot open and he bolted up in bed.

"Hiei?" Kurama questioned.

The fire youkai looked around the room, all traces of what he had heard in his sleep gone from his mind. "What happened, fox? Why was I asleep?"

Kurama didn't reply.

Hiei's eyes narrowed. "You drugged the water."

"It was my only option. You need your rest."

"No I don't."

"Hiei, listen to me. You're tired, I can feel it. You have to get some sleep."

_"You should heed the fox's words."_

Hiei gasped as he heard the voice.

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"It's Ryton again..."

_"Very good, you win the prize."_

"It's clearer..."

_"Of course it is."_

Hiei heard a ringing in his ears. He could see Kurama's mouth move, but all he heard was the ringing. It was becoming unbearable. He clutched at his head.

"What do you want from me?!"

_"I want my revenge."_

Kurama was now at his side, talking in silence.

_"The fox will pay."_

Ryton wanted revenge...he had to warn him...

"Kurama, he..."

_"No telling secrets, now."_

Pain seared through his forehead for the second time. He screamed in agony. He felt Kurama's arms around him, trying to calm him, but it did no good. He jerked out of the fox's grasp and fell to the floor, shrieking.

Kurama felt a pounding pain in his head. If he could feel this much pain...Hiei's must be over ten times more immense.

"Hiei!" he yelled, kneeling beside the fire youkai, who was rolling on the floor screaming. "Hiei, hold on! It's going to be okay! Hiei!"

Hiei didn't hear him. It was too intense...even worse than before.

His Jagan pulsed in his forehead.

His nails dug into his skin.

Everything went black.

"So, where the heck are you guys taking me?" Yusuke asked. He was now walking alone beside Miono.

"To our camp," the two-tail answered.

"And what are you gonna do with me?"

"I told you. You will live with us until your power has returned, and I will fight you."

"Can't you just wait until we meet each other in the Tournament?"

"I may be dead before that time comes."

Yusuke gave him a questioning look.

The two-tail sighed. "I know I'm not all powerful, Urameshi. In fact I have no doubt in my mind that I won't get out of this Tournament alive. I just want to fight the best, and perhaps be killed by the best. I want to kill with honor, or die with honor."

"How will you do that by fighting me?"

"You're the best, Urameshi. It will be a fair fight to the death. If I win, I will be famous, but if I lose...at least I will die with honor."

Yusuke stopped walking. "You think I'm gonna...kill you?"

Miono fixed his jade cat's eyes on the Detective. "It's a kill or be killed world. The weak die, the strong live. That's the way it's always been."

There was silence between them until Li called, "Miono! Come on!"

"Let's go," Miono said, and began to walk away.

Yusuke followed him, contemplating his words.

Soon, they came to a clearing in the forest, up against a hill. Carved into the hill were many small caves.

Yusuke was amazed. The place was crawling with two-tails, both young and old, male and female.

"Miono!" someone exclaimed.

There was a blur of red and black, and someone was on top of Miono.

It was what looked like a two-tailed cat demon, female, about 16 in human years. She had long, flaming red hair that fell a little below her waist, two furry black ears atop her head, and two black tails swishing behind her. Her eyes were bright green, and she wore a huge grin on her face.

"Mio, I'm so glad you're safe!"

The new leader smiled and swung her around. "Zara, it's good to see you again."

They embraced, and Miono put her down. She turned her attention to Yusuke. "And who might this be?" she asked.

"Yusuke Urameshi," Miono said.

"You're Yusuke Urameshi?!" the girl exclaimed.

"Yeah," Yusuke said, a little surprised.

The girl smiled. "So you're the famous Spirit Detective I've heard so much about. It's nice to meet you. I'm Shazara, the two-tailed fire fox."

Yusuke blinked in confusion. "You're...a fox demon?"

Shazara nodded.

"But I thought you were all cats."

The fire fox grinned. "We are. All except me, that is. I can't remember much of my past. My life really started when this Clan found me and took me in."

Then she turned to Miono. "I suppose you've overthrown Siana."

The cat nodded. "Of course I have. Did you expect anything less from me?"

"Not at all. I'm just glad you're safe, brother."

Yusuke twitched. Now he was really confused. "Brother?!" he questioned. "You just said you were the only fox!"

"Yes, but the Clan took me in upon Miono's request. He adopted me as his sister, and that's the way it's been ever since," Shazara explained.

"Zara, I'm putting you in charge of him," Miono said. "Make sure he's properly cared for."

The new leader walked off to attend to the new duties of leader, leaving Shazara and Yusuke alone. "Come on," the fire fox said. "You'll stay with my family until you're healed."

"This is our cave," Shazara said, leading the Detective inside. "It's not much, but it's home."

"'Our' as in you and Miono?" Yusuke asked.

"Not just us. We live with our younger sister, Li."

_No wonder that little brat wasn't afraid of him,_ Yusuke thought.

"Let me get those off you," Shazara offered, gesturing to the Detective's bonds. She flicked her wrist, and a small flame burst to life and began to burn through the ropes.

Before Yusuke could panic about his hands being on fire, the fox said, "Don't worry. It won't burn your skin."

Soon the ropes fell away, and Yusuke rubbed his numb wrists. Shazara busied herself gathering potion to clean the wounds Yusuke had sustained from the former Clan leader.

"You know the fox demon, called Kurama," she said, pouring potion over Yusuke's arm.

"Yeah. What about him?"

"He's an...old acquaintance of mine."

"How do you know him?"

"I told you, I can't remember my past. All I know is that I met him at some point in my previous life."

"Well, I guess you'll meet him again soon, whether or not I'm dead," Yusuke laughed.

Shazara looked down. "Maybe."


	8. Evil Returns

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

K.C. Whitestar- Thanks for telling your friend about me! I did get a review from her! lol poor Hiei…

Kitsune No Youkai- Thanks! Glad you like it!

KaraKurama- Sorry about the name thing…but it DOES say KayKurama on the review. It's not a signed review, though…either it's not you or it's a typo on the review. Anyway, thanks for reading! I'm glad you like it!

A Life of Rules is No Fun- Thanks a lot! Not telling about the Shazara/Kurama thing…and no I'm not making them a couple! lol just in case you were wondering. Your idea sounds great!! I'd love to read it!!!

Tsuna Dragon- Thank you for coming to read! You're lucky to be friends with K.C…she's a great person! I'm really glad you like my work! Thanks a lot!

Twilight's shadow- Thanks! I'm happy you like my work! Don't worry about it, you can wish bad things on ME as much as you want…just no flames on my stories!! lol just kidding. Thanks! Happy Holidays to you too! And…I'd love to know what happened with the mustard and the shoelaces…

(Note: This and all of my work is strictly non-yaoi. I don't like it, so I don't write it. Thank you.)

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated, been really busy, but I'm back! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter! Please tell me what you think!!

…………………

His eyes flickered open. He was awake now, fully awake, not groggy or dizzy, just awake.

His head was pounding, yet...somehow he didn't feel it. He knew the sensation of pain, he knew what it was supposed to feel like, what he should be feeling, and yet...he didn't. He was different in some way.

Then he realized it. He couldn't see correctly. His eyes were sharp and focused, but it was like he saw through a golden haze. No matter how much he blinked he couldn't rid himself of it. In a way, he didn't _want_ to rid himself of it. It was familiar somehow, seeing the world through tainted eyes.

Without moving another muscle in his body, he looked around him. He was in a bed, in a hotel room. There was a door to the left, which was closed, and a large window to his right. On the windowsill there sat a boy with long red hair.

The boy's emerald green eyes were focused on something outside, but at the same time were unfocused and unblinking, as if thinking hard about something.

He felt a strong emotion when he saw this red-haired boy. It wasn't love, it wasn't joy, it wasn't sadness...then what was it?

Hate.

His entire being was suddenly drowned in hatred for this boy. He had to make him suffer. He _wanted_ to make him suffer. As he continued looking at this boy, the feeling got stronger and stronger until he almost couldn't bear it.

Then something inside him revolted. Something told him no, that was wrong.

Still, it was just a small inkling of a conscience, a tiny fish in a huge pool of water.

Hatred again enveloped him, drowned out the solitary whisper in a crowded room. He slowly arose from the bed so as not to make a sound, and in a small flash was near the redhead.

Kurama jumped when Hiei appeared next to him. "Hiei! Are you all right?" he asked with concern. He stood and took his friend by the shoulders. "What happened? Tell me everything."

The fire youkai just stood there and closed his eyes.

"Hiei?" Kurama questioned.

_"Hiei is no longer here, kitsune."_

Hiei's eyes shot open, and they gleamed brilliant gold.

Kurama gasped in horror. His friend was transformed somehow. His Jagan glowed hot purple, his eyes shone gold, and his voice was an evil mixture of Hiei...and the Master of Electricity.

He tried to back away quickly, but Hiei put a hand to the fox's chest. He felt a large electric shock penetrate his flesh, causing him to cry out in pain.

Hiei took Kurama by the front of his shirt and threw him into the bedside table. "_What do you think of me now, fox?" _he sneered.

Kurama shrunk back against the wall amidst broken pieces of wood. "Who are you?" he whispered.

Hiei cackled. _"Why, you don't recognize me? I'm disappointed in you. It hasn't been all that long, Kurama. Or, should I say, Suuichi?"_

"Ryton," Kurama hissed.

"_Did you expect anyone less?"_

Black and gold bolts of lightning flew from his body, sending themselves into Kurama's body and making him scream in pain.

"_Isn't that refreshing?" _Hiei cackled. "_And the best part is, I'm not affected at all. Yes, I know you're thinking,_ 'How can he do this without feeling the pain as Hiei does?' _Well, your little healing spell bound you to Hiei's soul, not mine. His soul bears the brunt of your pain, so I can take my revenge on you both. How exciting."_

Kurama shook in pain and fear. How could this have happened? Ryton was dead! He had killed him. Hadn't he?

Still, how it happened didn't matter. Ryton was back, and he was possessing Hiei. He was set on taking revenge.

How could he defend himself? He didn't want to hurt Hiei in any way, but he couldn't just do nothing. What was he supposed to do?

"I claim the right of leadership," Miono growled. "Anyone who says otherwise answers to me. Is there any objection?"

The ring of two-tails was silent. It was now night, and the entire Clan, about forty cats, one fire fox, and one human, sat around a bonfire.

Then, one of the two-tails raised their voice.

"There is one!"

A female two-tail stepped forward. She had midnight blue hair and jade green eyes. Both her tails were dark blue with silver tips. Her ears were of the same color. She was at least 18 or so in human years.

As she came face to face with Miono, her claws tightened on the hilts of two twin daggers. "Siana was my older sister._ I_ claim the right of leadership. I also claim the right to avenge my sister's death, and carry out her mission."

She jerked her head toward the lone human of the group, whose name happened to be Yusuke Urameshi. The human teen stiffened.

"Don't worry," Shazara muttered into his ear. "They're going to battle it out. Mio will win, and if he doesn't..." Small flames erupted at the tips of her fingers. "...you know what I'm talking about."

Despite this reassurance from the fire fox, Yusuke felt uneasy. His life depended on Miono winning. If the female won, she wouldn't hesitate to kill him in cold blood. Forget about having a chance to defend himself. His life would be over in a hot second.

"Yaru, I can't say I'm surprised," the two-tail leader said nonchalantly. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? Just to warn you, you won't get control over this Clan as long as my heart still beats. And the only way you're getting to the Detective is over my rotting corpse."

Yaru unsheathed one of her blades and licked the gleaming metal. "That's the idea."

Both cats faced each other.

"A fight to the death. The one without a sword through their gut wins and becomes the official leader of the Clan," Shazara muttered.

Yusuke gulped at this unnecessary news.

Yaru suddenly leapt at Miono, twirling both blades at a rapid pace. Miono sprang out of the way, but one blade slashed his arm. He didn't even flinch. Instead, he landed in a crouched position.

Encouraged by the cheers of the Clan, Yaru leapt at him again. This time, he just stood there, as if waiting for her twin blades to end his life.

"What is he doing?!" Yusuke yelled.

Shazara didn't respond, but watched her brother with wide eyes. "He's going to do it," she whispered to herself.

Yusuke looked at her. "Do what?"

"And now I avenge my sister!" Yaru yelled. She brought her blades down forcefully.

A pair of strong hands caught them and held them fast. "Not necessarily," Miono hissed.

"What?!" Yaru spat. "No one can block my blades with their bare hands!"

"I believe I just did."

There was a cracking sound, and both daggers splintered into thousands of tiny metal shards.

Yaru gasped as she was thrust backward by the sheer force of his energy. He lowered his hands and stared hard at her.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked.

Shazara smiled knowingly. "He's been working on this technique for years. It's a very rare skill, a gift to the Chosen Ones with tails of two different colors. Watch and you'll see."

The Clan looked at each other as if they knew what might happen next. Some went to the safety of the trees or caves as Miono's energy waves grew stronger.

"Tantu marto yama kai," Miono chanted.

His eyes began to glow with black and white fire.

"Tantu marto yama kai."

Yaru's face distorted in fear.

"Sono gio hamon di."

Miono's body became enveloped in black and white flames.

"Tachi saru dono fai."

Shazara's eyes flashed with anticipation.

"Seto mio karon ri."

The fire condensed to form a flaming bow in Miono's right hand. A matching arrow appeared in his left hand. He fitted it to the bow and aimed at his opponent's heart.

"Are you ready to die?" Miono spat, his eyes wreathed in black and white fire.

Yaru backed away in fear. "If you must kill me, you must kill me," she said shakily. "There's nothing I can do against your power...I know that now. So shoot and...get it over with."

"I'll be glad to," Miono growled. He drew back hard on the flaming bow.

"Mio, stop!" a voice exclaimed.

Shazara gasped. "Li, get out of there!"

Sure enough, Miono's younger sister had been the one to protest.

In a blur the young two-tail stood between Yaru and the tip of the flaming arrow.

"Stand aside," Miono hissed. He pulled the bow tighter. "Let me finish her."

"No, Mio! You're not yourself," Li said. "Just because you accomplished your goal doesn't mean you can kill whoever you want."

Her brother's eyes blazed in fury. "How dare you defy me?!" he roared. "Hoe DARE you defy your older brother?! She asked for a fight to the death, and that's what she'll get! Now, I order you to stand aside!"

Tears came to the younger two-tail's eyes. "I won't. The Miono I know, the Miono who's my brother, would never take another's life without good reason, especially one of the Clan. I can't let you, Mio, no matter what power you may have."

Yaru still stood in fear behind Li, who stared unblinking at her brother. Miono was frozen, watching his sister with pupils still encased in flames.

"Listen to me. Please, Mio," Li whispered.

Her brother's cold expression slowly melted, little by little, until the fire was gone and his energy level returned to normal. Exhausted from this rare use of power, he sank to the ground, unconscious.


End file.
